The Ancient Spell
by rosegoldwizard
Summary: What if things happened differently after the war? What if Dumbledore cast an ancient spell before he died? What if that spell did something incredible? What if that spell brought back the dead? cυrѕed cнιld never нappened! Please note this was BEFORE I read cursed child. ғυll ѕυммary ιnѕιde. (neхт generaтιon) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING
1. AN and Summary

нι! welcoмe! тнanĸ yoυ ғor clιcĸιng on мy ѕтory! мy pen naмe ιѕ rosegoldwizard вυт yoυ can call мe Rose! neхт cнapтer wιll вe тнe prologυe. alѕo, тнeѕe are тнe ageѕ ғor тнe cнιldren ѕιnce тнe вooĸ ιѕ ѕeт ιn тнe neхт generaтιon:

jѧṃєṡ ƿȏṭṭєя 11 ყɛąrʂ ơƖɖ

ѧʟɞȗṡ ƿȏṭṭєя 10 ყɛąrʂ ơƖɖ

ʟıʟʟʏ ƿȏṭṭєя 8 ყɛąrʂ ơƖɖ

яȏṡє ẇєѧṡʟєʏ 10 ყɛąrʂ ơƖɖ

һȗɢȏ ẇєѧṡʟєʏ 8 ყɛąrʂ ơƖɖ

тнoѕe are only ѕoмe oғ тнe weaѕley ĸιdѕ вecaυѕe ι don'т really ιnclυde all тнe oтнer ĸιdѕ. anoтнer тнιng ιѕ тнaт нarry'ѕ мoм wιll вe Lily and нarry'ѕ daυgнтer wιll вe Lilly and нarry'ѕ dad wιll вe James and нarry'ѕ ѕonѕ wιll вe James JR and Al. ѕo, нere'ѕ тнe ғυll ѕυммary:

Ever wonder what happened after the war? What if Dumbledore cast an ancient spell before he died? What if that spell did something incredible? What if that spell brought back the dead?

Albus Dumbledore was very concerned in Harry's happiness in Harry's fifth year. Sirius' death had hit him hard. To help his star student he researched all the spells he knew but couldn't find anything to be helpful in the situation. Finally, he decided to ask a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, hoping she would understand. And that's when he got the spell he wanted. The ancient spell.

нow waѕ тнe ѕυммary? ѕтιll ιnтereѕтed? ι нope ѕo! pleaѕe coммenт and voтe! тнanĸ yoυ ❤!

~Rose


	2. Prologue

тнє вєgιииιиg σf нαяяу'ѕ ѕιχтн уєαя

dumвlєdσrє'ѕ σffícє

An old man sat in a chair behind a desk talking to someone.

"Are you sure?" He whispered gravely, although there was no one else in the room.

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore, I am very sure this spell will work" a wise feminine voice said.

"When do I cast it?" The old man, Mr. Dumbledore, asked.

"As soon as you are ready." The woman's voice replied.

"I understand. Thank you." He said, bowing his head respectfully.

"I hope you only use this for the good." The voice said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Now, I must go." The voice said.

Once again, Dumbledore nodded. Silently, he stood up and walked towards the front of the desk before picking something up and leaving the office. He would cast the spell the night before he was planned to die.

voтe and coммenт! тнanĸ yoυ!

~Rose


	3. Chapter 1 : Finding Out and Breakfast

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

gínnч'ѕ pσv

"DINNER!" I yelled. The house shook as all the children came downstairs. My brothers and their families were visiting so tonight is a full house.

Next to me, Hermione sighed tired after a long day of work. I smiled back tiredly at her.

I looked around the table as the kids dug in.

"Mummy!" Lily said.

"Yes, flower?" I asked looking down at her.

"My chicken is hard to cut. Can you do it for me?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

After all of Lily's chicken had been cut I continued looking around.

I noticed that neither Ron or Harry was home. They were probably working late again.

"Who's not here yet?" I heard Hermione asked next to me. I looked at her. She was cutting Hugo's chicken.

"Our husbands" I said, sighing.

"I'll eat when they're here." She said even though it was obvious she was tired. I just nodded knowing she won't listen to me. Plus I'm staying up too.

After dinner, I convinced my sister-in-laws that they should sleep over. Once the kids were asleep we sat around the fire talking before they all decided to call it a night.

Hermione and I stayed beside the fire, sipping water.

The fire place lit up indicating someone came inside. I looked up after the green flames disappeared and saw Harry, Ron, and a bunch if people behind them.

"Why'd you guys stay up?" Harry asked us when he saw us sitting there.

"We didn't want you to wake us up in the middle of the night just to warm up dinner for you" Hermione said.

Ron nodded like that was a good answer while Harry shook his head.

"Who's that?" I asked half asleep.

"Cmon Gin, you remember me. Your brother?" A voice said behind Ron.

My head shot up in shock. That sounded like Fred. But he was dead!

By now all sleep left from my system.

"Fred?!" I yelled in shock.

"The kids!" Hermione shushed.

I lowered my voice. "How?" I whispered harshly.

"We used vertirusum (ιѕ тнιѕ нow yoυ ѕpell ιт?) on them." Ron said yawning.

I looked behind them and saw everyone who had died during the war that we knew personally. I shook my head as if this was a dream.

"Let's talk about this in the morning" Harry said noticing my expression. I nodded, trusting him.

We all walked to the cozy kitchen to warm up dinner. We all ate silently and tiredly with the occasional "Please pass the potatoes" from Fred. He always had an odd love for potatoes and death didn't change that. After dinner it was bed time and we all walked to our bedrooms after Hermione and I made sure our guests were comfortable.

I yawned while getting ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, I lied down on the bed and looked up staring at the ceiling. I felt the bed dip down and knew it was Harry.

The lights turned off and j felt Harry put his arm around me. A few minuted later I slipped into a long sleep.

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

lílч'ѕ pσv

I woke up to smoke all around the room. What the... I thought as I quickly stood up and began running to the direction the smoke seemed to be coming from. When I got to the room, which looked like the kitchen, I saw a kid standing on a stool trying to cook...? There were other kids all around but none of them seemed to hear me come in.

"C'mon James, you can't cook!" A girl with bushy red hair exclaimed.

"No use, Rose, he won't listen." A boy with black hair and emereld green eyes like mine said.

Another girl with red hair coughed, "He's set the whole cauldron on fire!" She said.

"I'm going to wake up our parents." A boy with red hair said, standing up.

"Don't be a tattle tale, Hugo." The boy trying to cook rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a tattle tale!" Hugo protested.

Sensing a fight, I cleared my throat loudly. All heads turned to me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked softly.

"Yes, ma-" the bushy red haired girl started but was cut off by the boy trying to cook.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"James! You don't ask that!" The bushy haired girl scolded, blushing furiously. "Sorry, ma'am, he's an idiot." She said.

I smiled. "Its OK. I'm sure your father will explain who I am. But before that, can I ask what is going on?" I asked before stepping up and putting out the fire.

"My cousin was trying to cook!" The boy, Hugo, said.

I giggled. "Yes, I saw that." I took all the very burned food and threw it out before looking in the cupboards for pancake mix.

"What are you looking for?" The boy with my eyes asked.

"Pancake mix." I replied. "My name is Lily by the way."

The red haired girl perked up, "My name is Lilly too!" She said.

I smiled. It must be Harry's daughter. So my granddaughter.

"I'm Hugo" Hugo said.

"Albus!" The other boy's voice said while he was looking through one of the cupboards. He emerged from it with pancake mix.

I smiled as I took it from him and began preparing breakfast.

"I'm Rose." The bushy haired girl smiled.

"I am the amazing James Sirius Potter!" The other boy said.

Another boy who I didn't notice until now quietly muttered "Teddy."

I put the first pancake on a plate and started another one on the pan.

After the next 10 minutes spent chatting and making pancakes, a red haired woman walked downstairs bleary eyed.

"What happened?" She asked glancing around the room.

"James tried to cook but then he burned the food so Mrs. Lily helped us make pancakes." Lilly chirped.

"James?" She asked turning around to face him. I noticed that they had very similar features. Probably mother and son I thought.

James shrugged in response, "I didnt want to wake you up." He said.

The woman sighed. "Thank you, James, but that was very reckless." She said.

She turned to me, "Sorry if they disturbed your sleep." She said apologetically.

"Its OK. I was about to wake up anyway." I replied.

"I'm Ginny, Harry's wife." She said.

"Lily. So, your the girl that caught my son's heart." I said, smiling.

She blushed, "Yeah."

James Jr's voice interrupted our conversation, "Mum, I'm starving!" He said.

"I'll get right to it." She sighed.

"I made some pancakes." I said.

She smiled. "Time to wake everyone up."

нιιι, нow waѕ ιт? don'т ғorgeт тo review!

qod : wнo ιѕ yoυr ғavorιтe нarry poттer cнaracтer?

aod : gιnny weaѕley

тнanĸ yoυ ғor readιng!

~Rose


	4. Chapter 2 : Explaining and Family Days

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

հɑɾɾվ'Տ Թօѵ

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wakey up!" A voice screamed as something hit my chest multiple times. I opened my eyes to see my daughter, Lilly, jumping on me.

"Lilly. What are you doing?"

"Mummy says breakfast is ready!" She said, happily.

"Mmm..ok" I said, turning around to go back to sleep.

"Daddy!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Lills" my voice was muffled by Ginny's pillow.

"Mummy says you have to go right now or else no pancakes" Lilly threatened.

I sighed before getting up. Ginny knew me too well.

After showering and getting ready, I left the room to go to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, everyone was there stuffing their mouths with pancakes.

'"Ii, Waw" hi, dad James tried saying with his mouth filled.

"Hi, James" I replied.

"Wan ee oh widing ohday?" Can we go riding today? He asked urgently.

I shook my head. "Our day is packed."

He pouted.

"Hey," Ginny said, kissing my cheek as she set a pancake on the plate.

"Hi" I replied.

I quickly ate breakfast, avoiding questions.

Suddenly, the floo went off.

"We invited our friends over" Hermione explained.

"In the dining room!" Ron yelled.

Neville, Luna, and their daughter Alice came in.

"Hey" Luna said setting her purse down.

"Hi" everyone replied.

"OK, kids once your done, go upstairs while we talk, OK?" Angelina said.

"Ya" "OK" "Sure" They all left after ten minutes of finishing breakfast.

"So, now tell us what happened." Hermione said looking at Ron and me.

"We're only explaining once." Ron said with his mouth still full.

"Just explain we'll explain to everyone else that needs to know." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"OK, so there were strange interruptions in the ward that was for the graves, so I sent Ron to go check it out." I began.

"And I did. And then I saw these people. So we gave them the truth potion I don't know how to pronounce and they got everything right. When we asked them how, Dumbledore said that he cast an ancient spell, so now they're back." Ron finished.

I looked at everyone's faces. The majority was crying happy tears silently. Hermione looked puzzled while Ginny looked like she was unsure and Luna still had the dreamy look on her.

"Don't you believe us?" Neville asked.

Hermione thought a while before asking professor Dumbledore a question. "Where did you get this spell, Professor? And what does it do exactly?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, although it is Mrs. Weasley now, correct? I asked a portrait of one of Hogwarts' founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. You have heard of her?"

Hermione nodded. "She was the head of the Ravenclaw house. Right?"

"Correct. And being older than I, she knew more spells. One of the spells that were lost in time was in her knowledge. Of course, I swore not to use it to cause danger but others may so we should keep this information private." He said.

"OK, so what happens next?" Ginny asked.

"Next, we get our lives back." Remus replied.

мιиιѕтяу σf мαgι¢ : αυяσя ∂єραятмєит

jαmєѕ pσttєr'ѕ ρσν

I sighed as I took another break from my paper work. After we explained what happened to everyone, we came to the ministry to get our jobs back but now we have to fill out horrible paper work!

I looked at Sirius who was next to me. He looked as bored as me.

"Why do we even have to do this?" He asked no one in particular.

"To be aurors again." I reminded.

"Ohh" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

After one hour had passed we submitted our paper work in and left the ministry.

Since we didnt get our wands back yet, we couldn't apparate anywhere so we stood there waiting for the others to come out.

Once they came out we went to Harry's house. The smell of chicken and pasta filled the house.

"Its already lunch time?" Fred asked surprised.

I shrugged "At least we get food."

We went to the dining room where there were seven people eating.

"Where did everyone else go?" Ron asked setting his stuff on the floor.

"Home to freshen up." Ginny replied feeding Lilly.

Ron nodded sitting next to his son Hugo and began filling his plate. We all sat down after washing our hands and began eating.

It was a quiet afternoon since everyone was still half asleep and it was a Saturday.

"When are Hogwarts letters coming?" my grandson, James JR. asked.

"Soon. You have to be patient James." Hermione replied.

James JR. pouted. "I don't wanna wait. Teddy said I'm probably going to go to Slytherin!"

"What's bad about Slytherin?" Al asked.

"That's where the bad people were." Lilly said.

"No. There were good people there too" Ginny said.

Lilly frowned. "Who?"

"Well, there was the most greatest wizard of all time, Merlin. Have you heard of him?" Lily answered.

Lilly nodded. "He was in Slytherin?"

"Yep. He did great things" Tonks said from her spot next to her son, Teddy.

"Today's family day!" Al shouted suddenly excited.

"Family day?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "We all play and talk on the family room." He said. "That way we always know what's happening in each others lives and we know the importance of family and friends."

"Amazing." Lily said smiling.

"It was my idea." Teddy said.

"What games? Can we prank?" Sirius asked.

"No pranks. We have exploding snaps and chess." Hermione replied.

"Why no pranking?" Fred asked.

"The kids are too small." She said.

Fred shrugged. "I love you guys and all but can I see George?"

Harry nodded. "Sure I'll drop you off."

Soon they left and Ginny started setting up the Family room.

Time for family day!

нιιι, нow waѕ ιт? don'т ғorgeт leave a revιew!

qod : wнaт'ѕ yoυr ғavorιтe oтp?

aod : нιnny!

тнanĸ yoυ ғor readιng!

~Rose


	5. Chapter 3 : Jobs and Houses

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

ąƖ'ʂ ℘ơ۷

Everyone was waiting eagerly for mum to set up the family room for us. Dad came back about a minute ago after taking Uncle Fred to Uncle George's house.

"Ready!" Mum called from the family room.

The family room was a small but cozy room with a huge fire place for the winter. In front of the fire place there was a couch big enough to fit all the kids in our family because in Christmas things get crowded. The couch takes up part of the room but we still managed to fit a small coffee table in front of the couch. We used the coffee table to eat snacks and we played games on the small bit of the room that was carpeted and had no furniture but was big enough to play in. There was also a small bookshelf filled with fantasy books both muggle and wizard.

"We'll bring snacks a little while later." Aunt Hermione said.

On the floor there was a game of exploding snaps and chess, ready to be played by us. The fire place was empty since it's August and it isn't that cold yet.

The adults sat on the couch and began talking while us kids sat on the carpet and played.

I played chess with Rose while Hugo and Lilly played exploding snaps with James. Teddy picked a book to read and sat down to start reading.

Rose and I talked about going to Hogwarts when we're 11 years old.

"I hope I get sorted into Gryiffindor. That's where Mum and Dad and pretty much everyone in our family got sorted too." I said.

"Well, I think I'll do pretty good in Ravenclaw but I guess Gryffindor is good too." She said.

"I think Scorpious is going to be a Slytherin. He's so sneaky and both of his parents went there too." I remarked.

Scorpious Malfoy was our friend who we hung out with a lot. Mum and Scorpius's mum was friends when they went to Hogwarts and Dad and Mr. Malfoy got over their old grudge and are great friends now.

"I think Ravenclaw would work for him too" Rose said.

I shrugged, "We still have a year before we go so we shouldn't be worried."

Rose nodded. "I'm not worried. Mostly excited."

We soon got bored of chess and moved to the book shelf to get out our favorite story. It was a muggle story, Beauty and the Beast.

We sat down next to Teddy and started reading.

When we got to the middle of the book, Grandma (Lily) called us to eat something. We bookmarked the page before running to the coffee table.

"James, Teddy, we have great news!" Aunt Hermione said excitedly.

"My Hogwarts letter came?!" James (JR) asked, excited

"Nope. Something better." She said.

"I can't believe something is more better than that." James (JR) mumbled.

Mum smiled. "Aunt Hermione got a new job." She said.

"As what?" Rose asked munching on a biscuit.

"The transfiguration teacher in Hogwarts!" Aunt Hermione said happily.

"WHAT!?"

ƿȏṭṭєя/ẇєѧṡʟєʏ һȏȗṡєһȏʟԀ

ʝąɱɛʂ (ʝr)'ʂ ℘ơ۷

Aunt Hermione is going to be my proffesor?! This is bad. What kid wants their aunt to go to school with them? Not me! I'm so gonna get teased. I groaned.

"It's not that bad James." Aunt Hermione said.

I looked at her, "Yes it is. I'm going to get teased." I groaned again.

Mum chuckled, "At least we know now you won't cause Proffesor McGonagall to retire. I hope." She added.

"Not funny mum." I said looking up at her.

"You're right James your reaction was not funny. It was hilarious" Uncle Ron said laughing.

I pouted. The whole family was laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Teddy? You have the same situation as me." I asked.

"Because I actually see the bright side of things. Now Aunt Hermione will help us with homework." Teddy replied smiling charmingly at Aunt 'Mione.

"Haha." She sarcastically laughed. "I will not be allowing you to cheat."

"I never said that!" He exclaimed.

"We ate and talked for a few more minutes before it was late and we went to our rooms while mum and Aunt Hermione cooked dinner.

Aunt Dora and Uncle Remus followed us upstairs. Teddy was getting really close to them.

Upstairs, we started doing our own things. Rose was studying as always, Albus was reading Hogwarts: A History, and Teddy was talking to his parents with Lilly and Hugo listening.

"You're going to move!?" Lilly asked.

"Who?" Al asked as he and Rose looked up.

Aunt Dora nodded, "I think if we stay here we'll just be a bother. Don't worry, Lilly, we'll visit a lot, OK?" She said noticing Lilly looked upset.

Lilly nodded still sad.

"When are you going?" I asked curiously.

"When we have enough money of our own to get back on our feet." Uncle Remus said.

"Don't stress about it guys. We won't leave you." Teddy said. "You guys are coming to our house and we'll go to yours a lot."

Aunt Dora and Uncle Remus nodded in agreement.

"That's good." Rose said.

"We should go downstairs, something smells amazing."

We all walked downstairs. In the sitting room, Uncle Ron, Grandpa James, Great Uncle Sirius and Mr. Dumbledore were sitting with dad talking.

"Dinner is ready!" Mum called.

нι, ωнαт ∂ι∂ уσυ тнιик? ѕσяяу fσя тнє ℓαтє υρ∂αтє. ι вℓαмє ιт σи ѕ¢нσσℓ ?. ∂σи'т fσяgєт тσ ¢σммєит αи∂ νσтє ❤.

qσ∂ ⓦⓗⓘⓒⓗ ⓗⓐⓡⓡⓨ ⓟⓞⓣⓣⓔⓡ ⓑⓞⓞⓚ ⓘⓢ ⓨⓞⓤⓡ ⓕⓐⓥⓞⓡⓘⓣⓔ?

ασ∂ ⓗⓐⓡⓡⓨ ⓟⓞⓣⓣⓔⓡ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓗⓐⓛⓕ ⓑⓛⓞⓞⓓ ⓟⓡⓘⓝⓒⓔ


	6. Chapter 4 : Food Fights and Twists

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

яȏṡє'ṡ ƿȏṿ

We all sat down at the big dining room and started eating when suddenly, a piece if chicken flew at me. I froze with my mouth open and my fork full of chicken halfway to my mouth. I looked at where the chicken seemed to come from and glared at James (JR).

He saw my glare and grinned sheepishly. I glanced at my food and my glare turned into a smirk.

James (JR) realized what I was thinking and immediately threw more food at me. That didnt turn out well. I half of my rice at him which it didn't touch him but went on Al's face.

He wiped the rice off his face and threw his chicken drumstick at me.

Eventually, the whole family got into the fight and most of the food got on pur body rather than our mouths.

Laughing we all went upstairs to the bathrooms. There were only our parents' personal bathrooms and two other bathrooms and no one was willing to go all the way upstairs this late.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. As I walked to Al's and my room, I heard a noise and the sound of something falling. (ɧɛrɛ ƈơɱɛʂ ɬɧɛ ɖrąɱąąąą!) I turned around, suspicious and saw that the plant fell. I probably knocked it over. I knelt down to the ground to pick it up and set it right but a rough hand quickly covered my mouth as I touched the plant. Something cold touched my neck.

"Move or say a word and I'll push the knife in your throat." A voice growled in my ear.

My heart was beating hard by now. Who was this? Dad said the security was in top shape here.

Another rough hand touched my shoulder blade and moved me outside.

"Do we take her to the Dark Lord?" The voice asked someone.

"Ehh, why not? Maybe we'll get a reward out of it too. You know, Potter's niece." Another voice replied.

Are they talking about Uncle Harry? My heart sped up. And they said the Dark Lord. What do they mean by that. Is it Voldemort? It can't be Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry killed him.

We were moving again. Suddenly I felt like I was being apparated somewhere. I closed my eyes as my stomach felt sick as usual after apparating.

"Malfoy, where's the Dark Lord?"

There it was again. What 'Dark Lord'? Is he back? He can't be. Unless...

We were moving again and I suddenly felt cold. Like we entered a dungeon or something.

"Who did you bring me?" A raspy voice called out.

"Potter's niece, my Lord." The second voice said.

How do they know who I am?

"Potter's niece?" The voice asked. "I see... Get word to Potter that I have his niece. He should be willing to sacrifice himself for anyone in his 'sweet' little family."

Sacrifice? My heart beat crazily in my chest. Uncle Harry wouldn't leave me here, right?

ρσттєя/ωєαѕℓєу нσυѕєнσℓ∂

ɧɛrɱıơŋɛ'ʂ ℘ơ۷

I walked towards Al and Rose's room to tuck them in when suddenly Al came running with a frantic look on his face.

"Aunt Hermione!" He yelled.

"Al?"

"Rose is missing! She isn't in our room and no one saw her since she went to go shower."

"What do you mean?!"

Where could she be? A million thoughts crossed my head. Kidnapped? But our security was the strongest. Ran away? That's crazy, Rose loves it here. What could have happened?

"Hermione! Did you find her?!" Ron yelled, running up.

"No." I replied. "Where was she last?"

"Bathroom." Lilly said.

"Where could she go after going to the bathroom other than to her bedroom? It makes no sense." Ginny remarked.

"We ca-" Harry got cut off NY a patronus entering the room.

"Potter, the Dark Lord has returned. You really thought your peace would last?! Apparently you did. Tut, tut, Potter. Now poor, sad, desperate, Rose Weasley is suffering from your ignorance." The voice from the patronus sneered. "Speak up, girl. Tell your Uncle that he made a huge mistake by messing with us."

"U-uncle H-h-arry. H-h-help." Rose's voice sobbed from the other side.

"So, you see, Potter, your wittle, baby niece is crying here alone. It'll be your son next." Ginny pulled James (JR) and Al close to her while the boys looked shocked.

"We're at the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. Come quick, Potter!" The patronus ended. I started sobbing as Ron pulled me close to him but I could hear him crying also.

"I don't understand. How could this happen? How is he back?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, I would say there was a loop hole in my plan for bringing back our friends here. When I brought you back," Dumbledore said, referring to the previously dead people, "the spell had also brought Voldemort back. But the only way to check with that is to have a talk with Rowena Ravenclaw."

I wiped away my tears, "So, how are we gonna get Rose back?" I asked.

"We will get to that, Miss Granger, but first-"

"What do you mean?! My daughter is in the arms of Voldemort. We can not wait!" I yelled angrily.

"Hermione-" Tonks tried.

"No!" I yelled. "Get my daughter back. I want my-" I broke into sobs, unable to hold it in anymore. "I want my daughter back."

ṭяѧɢıċ, һȗһ? ƿȏȏя һєяṃıȏṅє ѧṅԀ яȏṡє. ı ẇȏṅԀєя һȏẇ ṿȏʟԀєṃȏяṭ ıṡ ɞѧċҡ. jȏҡıṅɢ, ı ѧʟяєѧԀʏ ҡṅȏẇ. ʏȏȗ Ԁȏṅṭ, һȏẇєṿєя. ?.

Ԁȏṅṭ ғȏяɢєṭ ṭȏ ċȏṃṃєṅṭ, vote, ѧṅԀ ṡһѧяє! ṭһѧṅҡṡ, ʟȏṿє ʏȏȗ ѧʟʟ.

~RΩSΣ


	7. Chapter 5 : Talks and Tracing

ႬტႺwႩRႠႽ ~ ႬპႩმოႩႽႠპR'Ⴝ ტffiეპ

ժմաҍӀҽժօɾҽ'Տ Թօѵ

I hoped what I thought what happened wasn't true. I should have been more careful. I should have warned Harry.

As we all walked to Hogwarts after apparating to Hogsmeade, everyone was silent. Probably still comprehending what had just happened. It was still dark since it is probably around 1AM.

"Where's her portrait?" Ginny asked once we got to the castle.

"If the next headmaster or headmistress hadn't moved it, I had one in my office."

Ginny nodded before opening the gates to Hogwarts.

We entered my old office and Minerva was sitting at my desk.

"Yes?" Minerva asked looking up. "Oh, Mr. Potter, and who is this? Albus?! What in the world?"

"Hello, Minerva. It will all be explained."

"Hmm... I suppose I understand.' Minerva said thoughtfully as we explained to her everything that had happened these past few days. "Such a shame. Rose was so kind. Do not worry, Ms. Granger. We will find her."

Hermione had started crying again as they told Minerva about Rose.

"Ok, so where would Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait be?" Harry asked looking around.

"Well, I put it over here." I walked toward the secret compartment only Minerva and I knew about and pulled out Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait.

"Mr. Dumbledore. A pleasure to see you again." Ravenclaw said.

"Ahh, Rowena. The pleasure is all mine." I replied.

"I'm wondering if this is about the, well, backfire in the spell."

"Yes, we're rather curious about that what is that about?" Lily asked.

"First of all. Remove the children from the room." Rowena said looking around.

"We could drop them off at Astoria's?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy Manor?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, Ron, shut it, will you?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Sorry. I guess Astoria's will be fine."

"OK then-" Ginny started but was caught off.

"Professor McGonagall!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed. "My son is missing."

"Scorpius is gone too?!" Al asked upset that both his best friends were gone.

"Its OK, Al. You too, Draco. We will find them." Minerva assured.

"I'll drop the kids off" Ginny stated before apparating away with the kids.

"Alright, then. When I gave you that spell, Dumbledore, I of course took precautions. If you were to bring back, let's say, Grindelwald, perhaps." Rowena said.

"But now what? Now that we have this monster back?" Ron asked frustrated. "It was horrible that last war. And the one before that. A third war?!"

"Ronald." Hermione warned.

As Ron mumbled a "sorry", Rowena continued.

"What third war? Who said anything about a war. I never said he's back."

"So, he's not back?" Tonks asked skeptically.

"I did not say that, did I?"

"No, ma'am. But that patronus that the deatheaters sent…" Tonks said confused.

"Well, maybe they think what happened in the Triwizard Tournament will happen again? Or they are simply trying to cause fear and hopelessness?"

"So exactly what is it you are saying about him not being back but you took precautions?" I asked Rowena.

"A part of his soul is back. He still has servants willing to do his work, although. He's not strong enough. And he will not be unless...just kill his soul. Its still too dangerous." She said hesitiating.

"What about Rose and Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

"We find them. Someone takes them to safety. We kill Voldemort and his minions while they're still weak." I planned.

HΩGШΔRTS LIβRΔRΨ

ｐｒｏｆｅｓｓｏｒ

ｍｃｇｏｎａｇａｌｌ'ｓ

ｐｏｖ

"Well, where do we start looking?" James asked.

We were at the main teachers quarters. There was Tonks, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Snape, and myself.

"That patronus said they were at the forbidden forest."

"We looked there. Nobody was anywhere." I said.

"They were probably lying. Those bloody cowards." Ron muttered.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry."

"Where was Rose last?" Dumbledore asked Hermione who had calmed down a bit.

"She was going to her room. Or she was going to the bathroom to take a shower."

"So, either way, she was near the bathroom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. I think I heard something fall in the hallways around that time." Ron frowned.

Dumbledore nodded. "And Scorpius?" He looked at Draco.

"His bedroom. Astoria and I tucked him and a few hours later, we heard a crash and that's when we found out he's gone." Draco replied.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Has there been any other disappearances?"

"We owled the remaining D.A. members. No one." Ginny said.

"Hmm." Dumbledore thought. "Ask anyone else?"

"We can't let this news get out of hand. Nobody else should know about it. Especially The Daily Prophet." Draco stated.

Harry nodded, "Rumors will start. People will be scared."

"People should be scared!" Sirius shouted. "They should be hiding! A mad wizard is on the lose again."

"He is not back. A part of him is. But that part will be captured, Mr. Black." I said, firmly.

"I agree. We shouldn't tell them yet." Lily agreed. "At least not until things get too out of hand and people really have to hide."

"Anyone oppose of this idea?" Dumbledore asked.

No hands went up.

Dumbledore nodded, "No one shall know but us."

"Well back to our situation. Where do we start looking?" James asked looking lost again.

"Half of us look at the Potter's. And the other half look at Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore said. "Tonks, Remus, Lily, James, Ginny, and Harry will search Harry's cottage. The rest, including myself will search Malfoy Manor. Other than Minerva. Minerva, will you ask the Hogwarts staff if they noticed anything unusual?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"OK let's go." Ron said standing up.

"Now, Mr. Weasley. Patience. First, the kids are at Malfoy Manor, correct?" Seeing our nods, Dumbledore continued. "They should not be handled with this information either. News travels fast with kids."

Everyone nodded. "They could go to Mum's" Ron said.

"Okay, I'll go home and drop them off there." Draco stated standing up.

He left and we waited for him to return. When he returned, everyone else left in their seperate groups and I was left. Sighing, I called a meeting with the Hogwarts staff.

нιιι, нσω ωαѕ ιт? Мσяє ∂яαмα! Ι ℓσνє ιт. ʝк, ι ωαииα кιℓℓ νσℓ∂у ωαятѕ. ∂σит fσяgєт тσ νσтє αи∂ ¢σммєит! тнαикѕ.

~Rose


	8. Chapter 6 : Kidnappers and Clues

ѵօӀժҽʍօɾԵ'Տ հíժҽ օմԵ  
ɾօՏҽ'Տ Թօѵ

My eyes were barely open as the death eaters — which is what I think they are — came in yelling at each other.

"Idiot! Why Malfoy's grandson?! Now we're probably going to lose Lucius's opinion. He's going to think that we betrayed him!"

"Since when did you care what Malfoy thinks?! You hate him!"

"His wealth is important!"

"Important for what?"

"For–"

"Fmmm"

"Shut up, boy!"

"Throw him with the girl. Useless like his father, he is."

"That's exactly what I was going to do!"

The gate to the prison opened and I heard a body being thrown in but I refused to open my eyes and let them know I was awake. That would only cause trouble.

"Let's go. I don't wanna stay with this filth any longer than needed."

They left and when I was sure they were gone and out of earshot, I opened my eyes. Next to me, groaning was Scorpius Malfoy.

I gasped, "Scorpius!"

He tried looking up. "R-rose?"

"Yes, it's me! How did you get here?!"

"Shh, they'll be listening. I was kidnapped from my bedroom. How about you? Is Al here too?" He whispered.

"I was at the bathroom and then I was walking to my room but I heard something fall. So, I looked back and saw a flower pot on the ground. I picked it up and someone covered my mouth so I couldn't call my parents. They brought me here. Oh, Scorpius, he's back!"

"Who?" He asked.

I looked around, "Voldemort. Scorpius." By now I began crying. What if my family never finds me? What if that monster kills me? What if I never see mum or dad ever again? What if I never see Hugo or Al or Lilly or anybody ever again?

"It's OK. Everything is gonna be fine. They won't stop looking until they find us." Scorpius comforted.

"But that's the thing! What if they never find us?! He'll kill us." I was sobbing and sniffling.

"No, he won't. I heard them talking. They were planning to just hold us hostage." Scorpius said hopefully.

"Until what? Until our parents find us? Who says they will?" I asked desperately.

"Rose! Didn't you listen to your mom? She said that they almost lost that war only because of one reason." Scorpius stated exasperated.

"She said they didn't have hope until Uncle Harry came to help them." I whispered calming down a little bit.

"Exactly." Scorpius said quietly. "And we can't give up hope. They will–"

The door to the dungeons opened. Scorpius immediately dropped to the other side and I let my head fall to the side, pretending to be asleep.

"Ahhh, look at them, Yaxley. Sleeping. Huh, such great kids." A voice drawled.

"Whatever, Dolohov. Let's go get them to the Dark Lord." Another voice said in a hurried tone.

Suddenly, I was picked up by my neck but I didn't dare to open my eyes.

The guy holding me up started walking fast and we soon stopped, probably arriving at our destination.

The man shoved the door open and we stopped again. I was dropped to the ground carelessly.

"My Lord." He said.

I heard another body drop next to me. Probably Scorpius.

"Ahh, young Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." A unfamiliar cold and raspy voice said. "What a pleasure it is…"

…..  
Мαℓfσу мαиσя  
Нєямισиє'ѕ ρσν

We were searching Draco's house for any evidence for Scorpius's disappearance.

So far there was nothing. We weren't going anywhere and my frustration level is high.

I sighed, angry and frustrated. Voldemort was supposed to be gone. It was hard enough the first time to kill him.

"We'll find her." Ron had come in the room I was in and attempted to comfort me.

"I don't know. I wish I know." I sniffled.

"We–"

"Ron! Hermione! I think we found something!" Sirius yelled from another room.

Ron and I got up immediately and ran towards his voice.

"Where?!" I yelled hopefully.

"Look. We found strange marks on the ground." Snape said looking at the strange marks on the floor of Scorpius' bedroom.

I looked closely at them. "Trace them on a piece of parchment. We'll figure it out during lunch with the others."

I thought about the marks while Draco owled the others.

Why would the death eaters leave us a message if they were supposed to be hiding? _Were they trying to hide?_ But they sent us that patronus. Evidently, that meant they wanted us to go and get them?

Frustrated, I sighed sliding down to a seat in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's not lose hope Hermione." Professor McGonagall said with sympathy.

I just nodded.

"Ok, what did you find?!" Harry asked rushing in.

"Look at this." I said showing him the marks. "They were on Scorpius's floor."

"Were these there before?" He asked Draco.

"No. And these weren't written by quill." Draco replied.

I nodded. "They looked like fire burns."

"Fire burns?" He asked.

"But-" The waiter cut him off.

"Anything to eat?" He asked.

"Water please." I said.

He nodded and stared at me before walking away.

Used to the stares, I turned back to the table. "What do these marks mean?"

"They could be a message?" Lily suggested.

"But why do the death eaters want us to know about where they are?" Ginny remarked.

"Well, maybe they want to lead us to them? So they could kill us when we try saving them?" Draco asked.

"Probably. But before we figure that out, let's figure this out." Dumbledore said.

"Hold on!" Ron shouted. "Look."

He pointed to the piece of parchment.

"What?" I asked turning towards me to look at it.

"No. Turn it the other way. Like that." He turned the paper a certain way.

I looked at the lines. The actually made sense!

"Guys! Look. It says " _In a grave. Where the Riddle has bones. The competition with the spare. The manor."_ " I read out loud.

"What does _that_ mean?" James asked.

"Good question. I just wish I had the answer." Dumbledore added gravely.

* * *

Hiii! What do you think the riddle is talking about? Please review. It let's me know people actually enjoy my story. And before I forget, Happy Holidays💝💝💝! Thank you for reading!

§Rose§


	9. Chapter 7 : Answers and Solving Riddles

**3RD POV**

 **VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUT**

A snake slithered across that room reaching a door which was slightly open.

" _Nagini_ " a strange hiss came from the room.

" _Massster_ " Another hiss came from the snake.

" _Asss I thought. Isss all my followersss back?_ " The hiss from the room replied.

" _No, massster. They have betrayed usss. Cowradsss._ " The second hiss came from the snake.

" _Asss expected. Not even Wormtail? Sssuch a shame. Tsssk, tsssk._ " The hiss from the room came again.

"W-what do you want from us!?" A human voice stuttered, frightened at the hisses.

"Now, now, . Surely your parents have taught you manners. What am I saying? Those blood-traitors can't do anything right." A raspy unused voice chuckled bitterly.

"Don't talk about them! You have no right!" The girl's voice replied.

"No, you haven't had a single lesson on manners. Yaxley, crucio her." The raspy voice commanded.

"Of course, master. I will not fail you as my idiot father did. _**Crucio!**_ " A voice full of awe replied.

The girl's screams shook the small room. The screams continued for a few minutes.

"Enough." The raspy voice decided.

The screams turned into sobs as the man in the room put his wand down at his side.

"Master?" A shaky voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yes, Dolohov?" The raspy voice demanded.

"Is Potter actually coming?" The shaky voice asked.

"Do you not believe my judgment?! Crucio him!"

" _ **Crucio!**_ " Yaxley's voice yelled and the screams came to life again but sounded more masculine.

"Enough." The raspy voice said again after ten minutes.

The screams died down and even though Dolohov wanted to cry, he knew not to show emotion in front of the dark lord.

"I want the Potter boy. The Weasley nor the Malfoy will bring my body back." The raspy voice said.

"M-milord, whi-which b-b-boy?" Dolohov stuttered holding in the pain.

" **Which one do you** _ **think**_ **? Did your father not teach you what happened last time?!"** The Dark Lord was angry.

"O-of course. The eldest one. Harry Potter." Dolohov decided he wasn't going to let the Dark Lord embarrass him in front of two ten year olds.

"What do we do with these kids in the meantime?" Yaxley asked.

"Torture them for information." The Dark Lord stated.

"Information on what?" Scorpius Malfoy decided to speak up. Her wasn't going to let anything happen to one of the only people who accepted him for being a Malfoy.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Who is closest to him? What does your father think happened that brought me back? Who else did it bring back?"

"Harry Potter is in the U.K. His wife and best friends are closest to him. My father knows nothing about how you are back. I don't know." Scorpius answered, leaving out the important parts.

"I want straight answers! Weasley! Answer. Now." Voldemort was angry, really angry.

Rose gasped, finding it hard to breath. "I don't know how you are back but there are a number of people brought back too."

Voldemort considered this answer. "Is Dumbledore back?"

Rose gulped, scared. She didn't want to tell him.

" **TELL ME!"** Voldemort roared when she didn't answer.

"No!" Rose immediately lied.

"No? Are you telling the truth? Why did you hesitate before saying it? Are. You. Lying?!" Voldemort was beyond furious now. Nobody dared to lie to him. **Nobody.**

* * *

 **3RD POV**

 **LIBRARY**

" _In a grave. Where the Riddle has bones. The competition with the spare. The manor."_

"This is stupid." Sirius stated stretching. "And boring. Stupid and boring."

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus said, opening a history book.

"Wait. Didn't Voldemort call Cedric a 'spare'?" Remus asked reading a chapter about the Triwizard Tournament.

" _The competition with the spare._ " Harry breathed. "Of course! The grave. Cedric was killed in a grave. And Voldemort got his father's bones from there. And I think there was a manor there too!"

"Oh." Sirius said wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. It just seems like it's too easy." He shrugged.

"Well, now we know. Or there could be another clue in the area. Who knows?" Hermione said, excited.

"When do we go?" James asked.

Hermione stood. "Now."

"No. It's too dark." Draco pointed out.

"I don't care."

"We should rest." Harry stated.

"I don't care."

"Hermione. It's too dangerous to be out this late with Voldemort out there. Even if it's just a part of him." Ginny warned.

"I don't care."

"I'm done trying to convince her." Sirius gave up.

"You didn't even try."

"I know, but you did."

"..."

"We will be sleeping on it." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Professor-" Hermione tried protesting.

"Hermione. I cannot believe you. Harming others. I understand. You lost your daughter. But listen. If Voldemort were to harm her, he wouldn't leave a message for us. He wouldn't want us go find him. He's using her as hostage. Think, Granger. Think." McGonagall explained strictly before leaving.

Hermione sighed before sitting back down.

"Let's go home." Ron said standing up and helping Hermione up.

Everyone in the room slowly left and Ginny went to Molly Weasley's house to collect the children.

Skipping dinner, everyone went upstairs. The kids knew not to fool around. No one tried hiding the tension.

Albus found himself in his room staring up at the ceiling with an empty bed next to him.

Hermione and Ron found themselves cuddling and crying.

Harry and Ginny found themselves worrying about Harry's once again hurting scar.

No one slept that night. The kids lie awake that thinking of their missing cousin.

All was not well.

* * *

 **Hi. How was this chapter? Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment. Byee!?**

 **Nagini is not a horcrux anymore, she is there because I have a plan for her. I'm not sure if the only reason she could turn into another person was because of the horcrux but she can turn into someone else and can talk. Can you figure out what she might've done?**

 **Yaxley and Dolohov are not the same Yaxley and Dolohov from the books. They are the original ones' sons. That is why Yaxley said his father disappointed Voldemort. I'm not sure about what happened to Yaxley and Dolohov but in this story they got the dementor's kiss.**

 **(Sorry if that confused anyone)**

 **{Rose}**


	10. Chapter 8 : The Manor and Killing Voldem

**3RD POV**

 **POTTER/WEASLEY HOUSEHOLD**

As the night before, tension was high in the house.

Nobody slept a wink last night filled with emotions.

Breakfast was silent. Nobody dared to break the silence.

No jokes from James or Sirius even though, on a day like this it would be appreciated.

No glares from Snape.

Nothing. Nothing but silent grief.

The children knew. They knew. _Rose is gone._ Word got around quick. Now everyone knew. By _everyone_ I mean the whole family.

No, the public can't know. It would be impossible to keep it under control.

The silence in the house was interrupted by an owl.

The owl landed in front of James (JR). He carefully took the letter out of the claws and looked at his mother for reassurance. At her small, unnoticeable nod he opened the letter and found it was his Hogwarts letter.

It was long awaited but now, now it felt unwanted. No, why would he want to go to a school where the mad man who kidnapped his cousin once stepped? No.

"We should go." The first words of the day were whispered by Hermione.

They got up after putting everything away. One by one, they filed out if the house.

The kids went to Uncle George's. The adults went to the Riddle Manor.

"So, what do we have to do here?" Lily asked.

Hermione answered, "We look around. Don't go in the manor without _everyone."_

Everyone understood and began looking around, avoiding the manor.

At last, everything was triple-checked and everyone was standing in front of the manor with their wands drawn.

Cautiously, Dumbledore stepped forward. Everyone else followed.

Dumbledore opened the door and looked around. He saw everything was OK and walked inside wand still in front of him ready to curse anyone.

"What are we looking for?" Draco whispered.

"The stairs. We should check the dungeons at first." Dumbledore replied looking ahead.

They found the stairs and slowly went downstairs.

There was whispering coming from a room in the first landing down.

"We should kill them they're useless." A man's voice said.

"No! Potter must be here before we do anything." Another voice said a bit louder.

Harry's breath caught.

"They're talking about Scorpius and Rose." Hermione whispered as quietly as she can.

The voices inside stopped as if they heard something.

"Oh, no." Hermione whispered before turning around and giving the others the 'come on' gesture.

"Yaxley!" The raspy voice strikingly similar to Voldemort's stopped Harry in his tracks.

Behind him Ginny nudged him to keep going.

"The door! Open the door!"

Luckily, the others got downstairs to the last floor by then.

"Did you hear that voice? That was _him._ I know it!" Harry was scared, more than he had ever been in his whole life. Not only was he in danger but his whole family.

"Harry, it's OK. Remember, it's only a part of him." Ginny reminded him. It wouldn't do good if they panicked.

"Guys! Where are we?" Ron asked looking around.

"D-dad?" A weak voice came from the corner of the room.

Everyone immediately turned around towards the voice.

"Rose!" Hermione cried.

"Mum!" Rose cried back.

Hermione ran towards Rose's voice. Rose was with Scorpius but both of the were locked up in a cell.

"Hold on, we'll get you out!" Ron told them, taking out his wand.

* * *

 **3RD POV**

 **RIDDLE MANOR/DINING ROOM**

"The door. Open the door!" Voldemort ordered.

Yaxley quickly opened the door but there was nothing there.

"Search the entire manor. I believe we have guests." Voldemort said with an evil laugh. (If you could call it that.)

Yaxley nodded before leaving the room and searching the manor.

As he was going upstairs, he heard an explosion downstairs.

He ran downstairs but as her entered the dungeons he was stunned.

Hermione had stunned him and was currently holding on to her daughter like she was her lifeline.

"'Mione, they have to go to safety." Ginny said.

"Right, be good for Gramma, OK?" Hermione asked still crying.

"Yes, Mummy." Rose responded.

Scorpius and Rose were taken to safety by Tonks and the rest of the group went back upstairs to defeat Voldemort, hopefully for the last time.

"Let's do this! Again." Ron cheered. "Then we could have food."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Food, food, food"

Everyone giggled before turning sirius.

They went to where they heard Voldemort speaking before and eavesdropped.

"Where is Yaxley?!" He demanded.

"I-i don't know, milord." A new voice said.

"Search for him!" Voldy worts snapped.

"Yes, milord." The voice said.

The owner of the voice was stupefied by Ginny when he was seen and Voldemort was notified of their presence.

"Before I forget, someone needs to tie them up." Harry whispered.

"I'll do it." James said before leaving.

"OK, let's go." Harry told the rest of the group.

They entered the room and saw Voldemort as a wittle baby and the snake Nagini.

"You!" Voldemort hissed. "I'll kill you!"

Ron stared, shocked at the appearance of Voldemort.

He was _tiny_.

"Well, this is easy. Who wants to do it?" Asked Sirius.

But before any of them could do anything, Nagini hissed and tackled Sirius.

"Sirius!" Everyone shouted.

"Kill– Him!" Sirius managed.

Harry shot a spell at Voldemort as he yelled, "NO!"

With that, Voldemort was dead but Nagini was still fighting Sirius.

"Uhh, how do I hurt Nagini without hurting Sirius?" Harry asked.

" _Stupefy, Stupefy."_ Lily yelled. "There, now they're both stupefied. Let's take Nagini and kill her."

After they killed Nagini, they took the corpses and took them to the Ministry.

The Ministry said they would take care of it and they went to the Burrow to rest.

Finally, Al had his best friends back.

The others had their cousin back.

Hermione and Ron had their daughter back.

Harry's scar stopped hurting and started fading.

All was well, again.

Well, until next time ? ﾟﾘﾉ.

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue and then the story will end. Don't worry, though! I'm making another story about Time Travel. Tell me what you think and I'm really sorry for making this story short but I didn't know what else should happen. Vote and comment! Thank you ?.**


	11. Epilogue

**3RD POV**

 **POTTER/WEASLEY HOUSEHOLD**

"Teddy!" Lilly yelled hugging her god brother who moved in with his parents after the whole Voldemort problem.

"Hey, Lills what's up?" Teddy asked picking her up.

Lilly giggled. "It's Al's birthday!"

"I know!" Teddy grinned.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Tonks, Teddy's mum came in with a present.

"Here!" Al ran in and hugged the guests.

"Oh good, you're here, we're about to eat." Al and Lilly's mum, Ginny, told Tonks.

They walked to the dining room where there was a food fight going on.

"Oh, no." Ginny sighed.

"Hey! You started without me?!" Al yelled before joining them.

Ginny smiled and there was a bit of mashed potato that came flying towards her.

She gasped in surprise. "Oh, let's start."

The family had a great party and this time, everyone was here and Voldemort was finally gone. For good. At least everybody hoped so.

 **How was it? Two updates in one day? Well this isn't long so it was quick to write this. The prologue for my new story will be up maybe tomorrow but I'm not sure.**

 **ROSE -**


	12. Sequel

Hi! This story is completed but I just wanted to let everyone know, I'm making a sequel! Chapter 1 is up currently and I'm working on chapter 2. The story is called The Time Turner Mess and its about how James (JR) steals a time turner, they break it, and they're in the future suddenly! So, if you want to check that out, you can. Thank you for reading and byee!

~Rose~


End file.
